


These Arms of Mine

by lovingstheantidote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2020 larry, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, they do it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingstheantidote/pseuds/lovingstheantidote
Summary: “You know...”“What?” Harry’s confused. His eyes go a little bigger. That’s not the line.“What?” He repeats.“You know I wanted to teach drama. I was made to help you with this shit.”“Hah yeah you always have that to fall back on if you need. Ok, go. Please.”or Harry and Louis run lines for Don’t Worry Darling before bed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	These Arms of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I can’t fall asleep at night, I imagine what soft fluffy things Harry and Louis are doing at the same moment. It calms me down and I can drift off peacefully. Here’s a little bedtime story for you if you need it too.
> 
> Title inspired by the Otis Redding song in Harry's Quarantine playlist.
> 
> This is my first fic ackk. Hi.

“Errgch” Harry mumbled. It was barely a sound.  
“Hmm?”  
“What?” He looked up, ran his hand through his hair. He stopped midway, dropping it, remembering that it’s short now. He keeps forgetting.  
“You said something love.”  
“Oh.” Right. Realizing now he must have made a noise. He was running lines in his head while they’re together in bed. It’s only 9pm but it’s become a bit of a routine now. The few days they’ve been at this house. And those couple of weeks during the beginning of lockdown too. Coming in here early, Harry hoping he’ll actually fall asleep before 10, Louis just wants to hang near him wherever that is. He just has to wake up so early now for filming. Louis is watching the Chili Peppers video on his iPad again, one headphone in. His notes app is open, phone resting on his lap. He keeps adding to this one note. Harry’s noticed it for weeks. It’s getting long and it’s all random. But it’s also not. He likes some order in his chaos. Or is it the other way around? Chaos in order. His notes make sense to Louis. So it doesn’t really matter. Harry can’t read any of it from here but there’s a red balloon emoji he can see in the middle of the screen. _That’s fucking adorable._  
A little breeze makes its way through the open window and Harry shivers a little. Goosebumps prickling up on his bare chest. Louis could say something, but he just turns his head and gives him a look. It says _‘Why’s the window open huh? You could put on something warmer.’_ Harry likes the breeze. He’s not wearing much and it feels good on his skin. The silk robe feels good. The silk robe in the breeze feels good on his skin. He’s wearing basic white briefs and this short floral silk robe. His “desert fall pjs” he said the other night when they arrived. Because the robe has orange flowers on it and it’s still in the 30°s during the day. It’s been cooler at night though. That’s been a nice discovery for both of them out here. He pushes his glasses up a bit, unfolds and refolds the bound stack of papers in his hands. He requested several copies of a paper script and they’re scattered around the house, one in the car too, he thinks. So many people use their iPads now but he wants to do it proper. It just feels like he’ll learn it better this way. Feel it you know. Sort of a wishful magical telepathy- thing. Sort of years of experience of just doing whatever it takes to get yourself in the right mindset- thing. He stopped judging himself a long time ago for what he needs to get his head in the right place.  
“H?”  
“Yeah. Yeah erm I just can’t get these few lines. I keep jumbling them in my head.”  
“You should put it down for a bit. Go to sleep now love. Early morning.” Louis’ eyes still on his screen.  
“Right.” He sighs. That’s the whole point of getting into bed this early. They used to stay up late. They joke often that they’re old and lame most of the time now. But Harry gives zero fucks. He actually loves it. He relishes feeling rested and in the clarity it brings to his head. It sort of feels like being high. And there’s no place he’d rather be tonight. Nope, this is nice and really just what he needs before tomorrow. Simple stuff. He looks over to Louis’ side of the bed. The video is still playing but, oh, he’s not really watching it. His face tilted a little to the left, eyes looking out and up, not really looking at anything. Thinking. His creative face, Harry calls it. There are brilliant little wheels turning in there. He just adores those little wheels. Louis picks up his phone and types a few lines as a smile unconsciously grows over his face. Something probably clicked in there just now. Harry feels a flicker of pride well up his tummy. It’s not totally dark out yet but they have the bedside lamps on. This bedroom is actually quite lovely for a rental. Another flicker. _These are the things that matter._ Harry mostly chose it for the little homey details like the lamps next to the bed that remind him of the ones in his mum’s house. There’s a warm soft light around Louis’ head. A few silver hairs shimmer in it. His stubble on his jaw looks so soft. Harry thinks he sort of glows. Louis tosses the phone out in front of him and whips his head over, still smiling.  
“I can help you if you want?” he asks directly.  
Sometimes Harry wants to do this all himself. He could if he wanted to. No doubts there from either of them. But he’s been taking up his offers to help recently. Even has asked on his own a couple of times. _Team stuff_ , they say.  
“Lou you’re writing. It’s ok.”  
“Nah it’s shit. It’s nothing yet. Just some scribbles. I’ll pick back up on them tomorrow. Or later tonight when you’re sleeping.”  
Harry’s face perks, eyebrows rising.  
“Yeah ok can we just do this one part then?”  
“Mmmhm. Hand it over darling.” He reaches for the script and twists his body toward the center of the bed, blankets bunching beneath and around him. The iPad gets pushed off to the foot of the bed. Headphones pulled out and tossed to the bedside table.  
Harry sits up straighter and takes a couple of deep breaths. He deliberately blinks his eyes closed twice and turns toward the center of the bed too. _It’s cute when he puts on his serious face._  
“K ready. Um, you start.” Harry leans over to point on the middle of the page. “There with the ‘Jack where’ line.” He immediately sits up straight again, repropping the pillows up behind him so he isn’t slouching. A little soft grin comes over his mouth. It says _‘thanks’ ‘I’m ready,’_ and _‘you can go now’_ all in one gesture. _Louis thinks he’s the world_. Two more blinks. Harry’s holding his first line on his tongue. Knows that one for sure. He just needs Louis to start so he can get it all out. Out loud. Hopefully in the right order this time.  
“You know...”  
“What?” His eyes go a little bigger, confused. That’s not the line.  
“What?” He repeats.  
“You know I wanted to teach drama. I was made to help you with this shit.”  
“Hah yeah yeah you always have that to fall back on if you need. Ok, go. Please.” Harry just looks at him, waiting.  
“Please– _Mr. Tomlinson_.” Louis's laugh breaks as he says his name. He’s not trying to distract them, but he’s not skipping an easy opportunity to make Harry blush.  
Obviously he does. A small low moan barely comes out of Harry’s mouth. “Mr. Tomlinson.” He looks down. “Could you help me run my lines?” He rolls his eyes. “For the school play?” He’s rolling his eyes again but he’s loving every silly word coming out of his mouth. Two can play this game.  
“Hand me those, babe” Louis reaches toward him, fist making a grabby motion.  
Harry takes off the round tortoise-rimmed glasses, another eye roll, another smirk, and hands them over. Reluctancy and anticipation all in the same motion. He needs to practice. But he’s always eager to know what Louis will do next. For everything. Every day he’s eager to watch him and his next move.  
Louis tugs his black t-shirt off over his head and puts on the glasses.  
“Gah what are you doing to me?” Harry covers his eyes and just as quickly, he looks back up. “Fuck you look hot in those.”  
“Shhh, love, gotta focus. Lots to learn yea? Eyes up here.” He pinches the frames by his right eye and wiggles them.  
“Ok.” He clears his throat. “Jack, where have you been?” He barely gives Harry a moment to refocus.  
“Don’t ask me — ugh Lou can you not?” Louis is just sitting there. That’s the problem. It’s always the problem. He’s just sitting there shirtless in _our_ bed wearing _my_ glasses with those little speckles of sexy grey hair falling near his eyes and some on his chest and shit, this was supposed to be an early, calm night. He feels excited all of a sudden. He hasn’t even gotten to his meditation yet. Early simple night, remember. His mouth turns into a pout.  
“It’s Mr. Tomlinson, Harry. We’re in school. Don’t forget your manners.” He can’t hide his v-shaped smirk, but otherwise he’s managed to keep his voice steady.  
Harry grabs a pillow from behind his head and lobs it across the bed.  
“I hate you”  
“Hardly. Jack, your line. Love.” he urges Harry to continue where he left off.  
They recite a couple of lines back and forth, Louis looking proud with each one Harry says as it's written on the page. They finish the scene. “Little show off. Doing great for me H.” The act doesn’t last much longer after that. Harry’s fully distracted now. He’s eager. Louis is suddenly too horny to care that he derailed Harry’s ask for help. He tosses the script and climbs on top of him, sliding the robe off Harry. One shoulder and then the next. It tingles, the silk. Now he’s lying on it in his white briefs, legs splayed open. Mouth open too. Louis doesn’t mind the window and the breeze anymore. He knows Harry likes the way it tickles. The bloody wind is turning him on. He keeps the glasses on. Those are turning him on too.  
He sucks over his briefs for a while. Harry filling up the white cotton. It’s slow and hot and so familiar.  
“Louuu”  
“Hush. I’m teaching here. I’ve got you,” he says both firm and sweet.  
He swiftly gets off his knees, flips onto his bum and pulls off his sweats. After his kick around earlier he showered and threw on the same sweats he wore last night. He notices the pant hems got a wet still from stepping into where the water splashed onto the tile floor earlier. Shouldn’t sleep in those anyway. Sweats off and he’s back over Harry in an instant. Their goofy grins mirror each other. Their eyes pinned. He’s glad it's still early, he knows Harry won’t be too upset about this. They’ll be quite quick anyway. _This is easy and simple too._  
Only a few minutes later and they’re at the edge. “Such a good little student, Jack. Beautiful.” That’s what does it. Suddenly they’re coming together. It’s fast, it’s luscious, it’s perfect. It’s still not 10pm. Another little breeze floats through the room and they both release a breath they didn’t know they were holding on to. They untangle and tuck themselves under the yellow quilt, the right pillows back to each side. Script and glasses back on Harry’s nightstand. Dazy faces. Alarm set for 4:00am.  
“Still worried about tomorrow H?”  
Harry never said he was worried about tomorrow.  
He rolls over onto his stomach and lets out a loud sigh as he sinks into his pillows, face splattered to the side, legs starfished out.  
“No, Lou, I’m good now.”  
“Good baby.“ Louis grabs his phone and headphones from the nightstand and flicks off the light. He rubs a small circle on Harry’s lower back with one thumb as he opens the notes app with his other to where he left off before. “Night love.” He whispers. “Night little Jack.”


End file.
